Sickly Love
by Brisken
Summary: I wished he and I could stay like this forever: wrapped in one anothers arms and watching the sun set while touring Europe. I loved him to such an extent and I knew, even though he rarely showed it, that he felt the same. But I also knew that my wish was just that - a wish. Because someone with such an obstacle as me had little hope of finishing her Bucket List within one summer.
1. Chapter 1

**I really hope you enjoy this story. Hehe, but this is only the beginning...**

* * *

I shut the door behind me and shifted the multiple bags slung over my shoulders to try to find comfort under all of the weight. Then, I wrapped my hand around the handle of my 2 suitcases and began fast walking to attempt to reach my best friend as she trotted ahead.

Pieces of her dark plum hair bounced through the thousands of people. Her porcelain skin seemed to pop from the others' tanned bodies. Unlike me, she dragged one suitcase and a single duffel bag while expertly maneuvering the crowd. Although it seemed as though they were avoiding her which made the task much more easy.

"Hotaru!" I called desperately. "Wait up!"

She stopped briefly to glance stoically over her shoulder towards me. For a moment, our eyes connected - amaranthine clashing with amber - before she turned away and continued on.

I sighed, inwardly praying that she wouldn't be so cold throughout the entirety of our trip.

The bustling natives and foriegners of Tokyo continued rushing by as I attempted to find my terminal. The ticket in my hand said that it was terminal 38 but I couldn't seem to find a hall or sign that led towards the said vicinity.

As I began to panic, I spotted Hotaru, impatiently awaiting by a hall which had terminals 30-38. I waved cheerfully to catch her attention before tripping over to her.

"Please," I pleaded, "Don't do that to me again. You know how horrible I am with directions."

She merely cocked a brow before saying monotonously, "Let's go, Idiot."

We walked leisurely down the less crowded hall and decided to eat our breakfast at the Dunkin Donuts by our terminal.

"I told you we'd be too early. Our flight is at 5:30 AM but you wanted to be here 3 hours earlier. Why? I'll never understand you Hotaru. I woke up at frickin 2:30 in the morning just to-"

"I'm doing this for you so I wouldn't complain," she commented casually.

We ate silently momentarily before I gained my stamina yet again and began prattling. "Aren't you excited, Hotaru? A tour of Europe with our own tour guide and group. We'll be traveling with all of them for the entire summer. It should be amazing! Plus we'll make lots of new friends."

Hotaru nodded. A small glint entered her usually emotionless eyes as she said, "I'll taste all of the finest foods."

I giggled and chirped, "Plus the crabs from the Mediteranean are supposedly to die for."

A rare sight fell before my eyes: Hotaru smiling. It was miniscule and soft but the view was practically mesmerizing.

We finished off our food before gathering our belongings and walking to the seats against the windows. I pulled out my phone and looked at the e-mail sent from our tour-guide, Narumi.

"He said to meet him at the sign at promptly 5 o'clock. In other words, we've got a long wait ahead of us." I sighed dejectedly. I lost 2 hours of sleep for this? My thoughts almost instantly brightened when I thought of the trip ahead of us.

"You might as well start your list," Hotaru reminded me.

"Oh yeah," I replied while searching through my carry-on for my notebook. I eventually found it and began scribbling the things that I wanted to do.

_Bucket List:_

1)Go to Europe  
2)Eat spaghetti and pizza in Italy  
3)See the Leaning Tower of Pizza  
4)Visit a Mediterranean beach  
5)Go water-skiing in the Sea

And it went on and on with all sorts of ideas and things I wished to do this summer. I wanted more than anything to make the best out of it for multiple reasons.

I finally finished my list off with my main goal.

_83)FALL IN LOVE_

Beaming at my job well done, I turned to Hotaru to announce my accomplishment only to find her peacefully sleeping. I smiled softly at the beautiful view. She always looked so content when sleeping and with the morning sun's rays softly coating her face, it made her appear surreal.

She shifted slightly in her seat to become more comfortable before her head fell limply atop my shoulder. I placed my own head above her own, applying little pressure in fear of awaking her.

Minutes passed by before I looked away from her entrancing face. When I looked forward, my eyes fell upon 2 men searching the area for seats.

I softly waved my hand successfully gaining their attention. I then proceeded to point to the 2 seats beside mine.

The blond smiled gratefully as he glided over although his raven-haired friend was more reluctant.

Seeing that my friend was asleep, the blond gingerly set his bags down before sitting beside me.

"Thanks," he whispered.

I smiled kindly in return and replied, "It's no problem."

Hotaru shifted again, taking her head out from beneath my own and moving it to my lap. I knew that if she witnessed herself mercilessly cuddling soundlessly in my lap, she'd die of humiliation and then somehow invent a medicine to keep her awake from doing any further embarrassments in her sleep.

"You sure do have a lot of luggage," the male commented, his cerulean wells analyzing my multiple bags.

I nodded and patted the suitcase closest to me. "My friend and I are going on a trip to Europe with a tour group. We're supposed to meet him at 5 o'clock by the terminal sign."

The raven-haired male peaked through his closed lids, revealing a dazzling crimson iris. "Shit," he mumbled miserably.

The blond on the other hand was practically beaming with utter joy. "We're going on a tour group too! Our leader's name is Narumi."

I gasped in amazement. "Ours too!" We laughed lightly together in happiness that we had found one another. I then introduced, "I'm Mikan Sakura and this," I waved my hand over my sleeping crony, "Is Hotaru Imai."

"I'm Ruka Nogi," the male replied with an excited grin. "And this," he gestured to the brooding man beside him, "Is Natsume Hyuuga."

"It's very nice to meet the both of you," I said politely.

Ruka grinned his charming grin while Natsume scoffed softly before closing his eyes again.

"They must be similar," I whispered to Ruka. "Natsume and Hotaru I mean. Both are not morning people."

We laughed quietly resulting in Natsume glaring at us.

Ruka asked, "Is she always so peaceful?"

I shook my head while swallowing a giggle. "Just the opposite in fact. Hotaru's usually cold and distant around others but is actually wicked kind and selfless. She just has trouble showing her emotions."

Ruka nodded before saying, "Natsume's similar. He tries to scare people off so don't be intimidated by him."

The said lad glared sharply at Ruka while growling.

Smiling confidently I replied, "Don't worry, he doesn't seem scary in the least." Natsume turned to glare at me with enmity flashing across his eyes. After staring at one another for a while I concluded, "Nope, Hotaru's worse."

"Really?" Ruka asked in bewilderment.

I nodded surely, still gazing at Natsume. "I think it's because with him, I can see his emotions in his eyes while with Hotaru you can't tell so easily." Ruka slowly nodded in agreement. "I like knowing how people feel better than being in the dark, you know?"

"Even if their feelings are negative?" He inquired.

"Yup," I chirped. Then I poked Natsume's forehead lightly and asked, "Are you going to say anything else besides 'Shit'?"

The lad belatedly slapped my hand away before muttering, "Go to Hell."

I twitched in irk before sighing, "At least give me a chance."

Natsume ignored me so Ruka and I chatted until it was the designated time. I lightly awoke Hotaru, cooing, "Hotaru, come on it's time to wake up. We need to meet our group."

She stirred for a moment before perking up and smoothing her clothes out nonchalantly. Her orbs seemed slightly dazed considering she just awoke but the fog dispersed when she saw the two stunning males by my side, both of whom were watching her.

"Thank you, Mikan," She spoke tersely. Hotaru then turned to the males, giving them a once over. "And whom do we have here?" she asked with an edge.

I giggled quietly, knowing that she was being protective of me. "This is Ruka Nogi and the brooding male on his right is Natsume Hyuuga," I explained.

Ruka smiled and sent Hotaru a kind nod while Natsume glanced momentarily at her before snorting and looking away again. My mind quickly thought of two scenarios that could happen due to their responses.

Hotaru nodded emotionlessly to Ruka before walking up to Natsume and staring at him until he looked up into her demanding eyes.

"What," he demanded.

My best friend looked him over before commenting, "I guess you're too idiotic to fully comprehend the procedure of introducing one's self correctly."

Natsume narrowed his wells in irate. Hotaru merely snubbed him with her nose and walked towards our rendezvous.

I laughed as the lad glared uselessly at her back. As I passed by him with all of our luggage, I patted his back and remarked, "See? She's worse then you."

The four of us await for the group to assemble. Eventually some girls timidly tip-toed towards us with two other proceeding towards us in opposite directions, both of which seemed perfectly permed and content.

The strawberry blonde reached us first. She smiled a dazzling smile but I only noticed the way that her mole seemed to dance with her facial muscles.

"I'm Luna Koizumi." Her emerald gaze travelled to the two beside Hotaru and I before she purred, "I can entertain you at any time, boys."

Ruka smiled uncomfortable while Natsume scoffed in distaste. "It's a pleasure-"

"I'm Sumire Shouda," The other permed girl interrupted Ruka. She flipped her forest green hair over her shoulder nonchalantly before proceeding, "I'm not a morning person so don't bug me."

We all turned to her as she pulled off her sunglasses and revealed her matching eyes. She put her glasses atop her head before leaning against the pillar in exhaustion.

Suddenly a blond male appeared before our eyes. He adjusted his glasses that obscured his caramel eyes before speaking formally, "Hello. My name is Yuu Tobita. I'm pleased to meet your acquaintances."

Then, before we could say anything, the two shy girls approached us. The lass with navy hair introduced, "I'm Nonoko Ogasawara." She kept her matching orbs steady and still as she looked at every one of us.

Her magenta-haired friend added, "I'm Anna Umenomiya." Unlike her friend, Anna had her Carolina-blue orbs casted downwards.

Together they bowed slightly and said in unison, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

As they looked up, I smiled brightly at them and as I was about to introduce myself, a carmen-haired woman threw her arms over the two and gasped, "Sorry I'm late. The bathroom had a long line."

The two girls shook their heads. "It's fine Misaki," Anna said.

Misaki looked up and took notice to all of us watching the three quietly. "I'm Misaki Harada. Let's have some fun, alright?" Her smile was so big that her chocolate irises were practically squeezed shut.

"Hey!"

We all turned to look towards the loud-spoken person. He had a mop of navy hair and matching eyes with a small tattoo of what seemed to be a star on his cheek bone.

"You all here for the tour?" He asked.

We all nodded 'yes' in reply except for Hotaru and Natsume who just stared at him.

A brunette popped out behind the man with a cheerful smiled slapped across his face. "Yo, I'm Koko Yomi," he said.

On the males other side popped out a lad with silver hair and beautiful aqua orbs. "Youichi Hijiri," said the nonchalant man.

"And I'm," proclaimed the blue-haired individual, "am Tsubasa Andou. We're all really looking forward to traveling with you!"

I smiled warmly. All of these people seemed kind enough. I had a feeling that this vacation would be amazing.

"You here for Narumi?" Asked a male walking towards us.

We all nodded again.

"Me too. I'm Mucho." He had black-shaved hair and matching eyes that were supremely exhausted.

Luna clutched onto Natsume's arm, cooing, "I'm sorry but I never caught your name."

He shook her off and scoffed, "Stay away, Prostitute."

She gasped in horror and was about to let all Hell loose when Ruka intercepted, "He's Natsume Hyuuga and I'm Ruka Nogi. We are very delighted to meet all of you." Ruka smiled forcefully in discomfort but apparently his statement calmed Luna down.

"Hotaru Imai," Hotaru said monotonously.

I beamed brightly and boomed, "I'm Mikan Sakura! It's so great to meet all of you. I'm really looking forward to this trip. I've always wanted to-"

"Shut up, Idiot," Natsume said nonchalantly.

I growled lowly before smacking the back of his head lightly. "Don't hush me Mr. Brooding."

Once he recovered from my small yet unexpected whack, he hissed, "Don't touch me, Hag."

"I am only 18. That's not old!"

"In your eyes maybe."

Ruka put his hand on Natsume's shoulder before whispering loudly, "Natsume you're 18 too..."

Everyone laughed hysterically as Ruka got pummeled by the enraged lad.

Then suddenly, Tsubasa threw his arm around me, saying, "You seem fun Mikan."

I laughed cheerfully. "Thanks, Tsubasa."

"She's an annoying idiot," Hotaru commented wryly.

Koko threw his arm around my other shoulder, defending, "Then she's just my type."

After he winked, I wiggled out of their grasp and hugged Hotaru tightly. "You know you love me-"

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

I fell to the floor after she shot me with her infamous gun that shot rubber balls.

Everyone gasped before Sumire rushed to me and held me in her arms. "What the hell is your problem? You just shot your friend!"

Hotaru blew off the smoke before emotionlessly putting the gun in her carry-on again.

I opened my eyes again and brushed my tawny hair out of my face. As I stood up gingerly while holding my head in slight agony, everyone gasped again.

"Hotaru, I told you not to do that anymore," I whined.

She merely replied, "And I told you that I can't help it. It shoots all idiots in sight."

I sighed and then took notice to all the fretting people surrounding us. Deciding to explain I started, "Hotaru made a gun that shoots rubber balls and says 'baka'. It shoots all idiots instinctively. I'm used to being hit with it though so don't worry."

Everyone slowly nodded, seemingly reluctant to agree with my words. Hotaru suddenly flicked the lump on my head making me flinch in pain.

She whispered, "Secrets are kept secretively."

I nodded minutely to show her I received what she was saying.

Before anyone could comment or question, another male appeared in the center of our little circle. He had shoulder-length blond hair and velvet orbs.

"Hello everyone! I'm Narumi, you're tour guide for the summer." We all smiled kindly in reply. "Our flight will be leaving in a little while so during the time given, I'd like to establish some rules and guidelines to follow while on our trip."

Sumire scoffed quietly, "I wasn't aware that there'd be stupid-ass rules too."

Narumi, oblivious to her snide comment, continued. "For rules I have only a few. One: no going off on your own unless I have given the 'OK'. Two: Everyone must have a partner," he thought pensively for a moment before saying, "and it must be the opposite sex."

There were several murmurs among our little posy until Nonoko squawked, "Why is that?"

Narumi shrugged momentarily before explaining, "I thought it'd be more fun. So before we continue, would you all like to choose partners?"

We all scurried about, trying to snatch who we wanted. I first wanted to be with Tsubasa but then noticed that Misaki had taken his hand and they were chatting happily. I turned to look for Ruka to find Hotaru already beside him, ignoring his words.

Frantic, I looked for Koko. I saw him approaching me and smiled happily until Anna shyly grabbed his arm and said something that made him grin fondly. Knowing that he was out, I looked around again. Yuu was taken by Nonoko and Mochu had Sumire on his arm.

The only two left were Natsume and Youichi. Considering that Luna was desperately attempting to make the holder of crimson wells her partner, I went for Youichi. As I took a step towards the lad who was watching me warily, someone grabbed my arm.

I turned to find an indifferent Natsume holding my bicep while looking the other way. I smirked in realization that he wanted me to be his partner but after seeing Luna's stabbing gaze and Youichi's troubled orbs glancing at Luna, I decided what to do.

Taking his hand off of my arm, I whispered, "I don't want poor Youichi to have to deal with her."

Natsume glared harshly at me and as he opened his mouth, I proceeded, "Besides, you're a big man. You can handle her much better."

With that, I skipped to Youichi. Once there, I asked, "Youichi, would you like to be my partner?"

The male looked over me before saying, "Sur..." His gaze travelled to something behind me and before I could turn to look, Youichi said, "No."

I gaped at him as he walked to Luna and tugged on her arm. Taking the chance, Natsume walked to me and smirked.

"Looks like you're too ugly for him."

I scoffed and mumbled, "You bastard, making Youichi do something like that."

Natsume's smirk became broader, having heard my statement. "Don't worry, I'll repay him for allowing me the honor of being stuck to a cow like you."

Narumi clapped his hands, gaining our attention. "Okay seems like everyone's paired up. Now, you must stay with your body all the time. The third rule is that everyone must pay for their food and souvenirs. The money you paid me beforehand was used for traveling and hotel costs."

We all nodded.

"Alright. Some guidelines to follow are: No getting wasted, no smoking, no harsh treatment to others and girls and boys will be sharing rooms. Don't fret, you may choose who you'd like to room with. But no girls and boys together, okay?"

Again, we nodded.

The intercom crackled as a lady said, "Flight 38 to Venice, Italy will be boarding now. Will seats 1-45 please line up and get ready to board the plane."

Everyone dispersed as we were all in the 30's.

"Please sit with you partner on the plane! It'd help break the ice for later," Narumi called as we scrambled for our belongings.

I groaned before looking over at Natsume. Unlike me, the lad was smirking cynically. That's when I knew that this would be a long vacation.

* * *

**Please drop a review to tell me what you think :D**

**Also, please vote for me on GARCA! Check out my profile for a link.**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the wait you guys! Here's chapter 2 :D By the way, I won third place for Author of the Year in GARCA! Thanks for anyone who voted :)**

* * *

I dropped my excessive amount of luggage onto the bed furthest from the door and plopped into its plush comforter. My head was ringing and my entire body ached from being scrunched up within the confines of the mini air plane. All I wanted was to fall into the blissful and undisturbed sleep that awaited me, but I knew that I had something imperative to do before that.

With a mighty groan, I pulled myself up and lazily searched my carry-on for the tiny leather-bound book. Finally, my hand made contact and I brought it out of the bag and into my lap. With my furry pink pen in hand, I flipped through the pages until I spotted the familiar hand writing of the words I was looking for.

_24) Go on an air plane_

I smiled in glee as I checked the small box beside the words.

"One down," Hotaru said as she watched me from her queen bed beside my own. I nodded my head before falling back into the giving cushions. Feeling the wrath of jet-lag, I swept my feet across my bed in order to clear it of the cluttering contents.

"Did you like the plane ride?" Hotaru inquired as she delicately took off her shoes and began to change into her pajamas.

Clad in my sweats and sneakers, I replied, "I liked take-off and landing but the time in between was boring; especially with Natsume beside me." I instantly felt annoyed as I began to remember his vexatious attitude during the flight. With a curling lip, I elaborated, "Whenever I tried to talk to him, he'd ignore me and pretend to be asleep. But, if I ever so much as _dared _to close my eyes, he'd spontaneously become wide awake!"

My limbs flailed as I vented my frustration and annoyance to the patient Hotaru. It had always been this way: me venting and Hotaru listening to my problems to formulate a plan of action. Together, we achieved all sorts of goals.

Hotaru nodded along with my harangue as she subconsciously felt the fabric of the bed.

"It's nice, isn't it?" I asked softly as I curled into a ball above the covers.

She hummed in agreement as she slid under the sheets.

"The hotel is so extravagant," I continued as my lids began to droop. "Each of us has our own shower, queen bed, and kitchen with this amazing view of Venice." I smiled softly as I recalled the cluttered roads made of brick and the Greek pillars that held many large, carved buildings. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

Silence elapsed between us as my voice trailed off into my dreams. Just before my consciousness faded, I heard the doleful words of my best friend.

"I wish for it to stay far away, Mikan."

* * *

"Yahoo!" Tsubasa screamed in excitement as everyone gazed at the aqua waves crashing against the scorching smooth sand.

Since yesterday was a day filled with flying, Narumi had decided that we should have our planned beach day first. Our group stood side by side while searching high and low for a vacant spot to place our towels and umbrellas. The blazing sun overhead caused everyone to moan in distaste of the perspiration rolling down our backs.

"Found one!" I yelled in joy as I pointed to a small unoccupied area of sand right next to the shore. Everyone instantly bolted to the said area and threw their stuff on the ground.

As the guys ran to the water while bouncing off the hot sand, the girls decided to create a picturesque area to relax. We stretched out the blankets and propped the umbrellas up before tearing off our clothing - revealing our newly purchased bathing suits - and chasing after the guys.

With a pink float under my arm, I dashed into the refreshingly cool water, letting out a surprised squeal as my unprepared body shivered. All of the girls piled in after me, having similar reactions as my own. All safe for two: Sumire and Luna.

Both had decided to share a room and were currently lathering the tanning oil upon each others backs with huge sun glasses propped atop their heads. It was obvious from the start that the two were stuck up girls that relied more on their straightener than their friends. However, I thought that maybe they'd at least be nice. Instead, both seemed rather keen on making others suffer and gossiping behind their backs.

Misaki cupped her hands and thrashed them through the water, resulting in a massive wave crashing over me. I screeched in dismay as droplets trickled down my face from my messy-bun.

"Misaki," I growled in warning. "You're going to pay for that."

Her chocolate orbs sparked in mischievous and amusement as she danced away from me and yelled, "Try and catch me, Mik!"

I began to chase after the girl, only to get splashed by the rest of the group. My small hands did little to block the impact. Finally, I submitted to my will and called out the big guns.

"Hotaru!"

The girls all froze in their attack as they slowly turned to look upon the raft I had brought to the water. There, sat my best friend, watching our battle with little amusement. Upon hearing my desperate call, she delicately slid off the float and waltzed towards me.

"Please," I begged once she had reached me. "Help me get these meanie-"

Before I could even finish my plea, Hotaru had pulled out a contraption from behind her back that had a hug cup and splashed me. The massive wave loomed over me for a torturous moment before it all came crashing down on me.

I felt a secure pair of arms grab me from under the water and hull me to the surface.

"Now, now," spoke my savior, "let's not all team up against this poor lady."

"Yeah!" I agreed as I crossed my arms. "Let's at least have _someone_ on my team."

Tsubasa leaned down to my level and said, "Don't worry; I got your back, Mikan."

He threw his fist into the air and let out a shallow battle cry before charging the girls with an enormous wave tailing his movement. To my surprise, Koko, Mochu and a stoic Youichi followed behind him, mimicking his actions to create the same effect.

Soon the entire area around our group was filled with laughter and yelps. The boys worked together to drench Misaki, Anna and Nonoko - the males had caught on quickly that if you dared to disobey Hotaru, you'd have hell to pay.

Sighing, I grabbed my float and spread my body across it. The suns soothing rays washed over my body, making the small droplets of water evaporate off my skin. I could almost fall asleep with the laughter and seagulls ringing throughout the background and the cool water keeping my limbs refreshed.

Then, I was flipped. A scream of shock was able to escape my lips before my whole body was emerged into the water. For a moment, I floundered under the water as my senses became confused. After finally gaining my bearings, I broke the surface and searched the area to see who had committed the crime.

With my head on a swivel, I finally found the suspect: Natsume Hyuuga.

"Are you frickin shittin' me?!" I yelled in exasperation.

"Don't look at me, Polka," he replied nonchalantly.

My cheeks grew warm as I sunk into the water to hide my one-piece. I knew that I'd get crap for being too modest and insecure to stoop as low as wearing the non-revealing article of clothing.

"What do you mean, 'Don't look at...'" My voice trailed off as he pointed his finger to my left. I followed his direction to find a grinning Ruka who was desperately attempting to contain his laughter.

"Ruka?" I squawked in disbelief.

Finally, he burst out laughing hysterically at my confusion. How could sweet, innocent Ruka play such a prank on me?

After catching his breath, Ruka finally looked at me. "Sorry, Mikan. I couldn't help it though. You looked so peaceful and Hotaru came up next to me and told me how funny it was to surprise you so I-"

**_Baka! Baka! Baka!_**

Ruka fell into the water from the impact of Hotaru's infamous Baka Gun. The said inventor blew off the steam and threw it into the bag she had floating on my raft.

"No need to elaborate, Nogi." Hotaru crossed her arms and glared at the poor lad as he surfaced and whimpered over to Natsume who seemed to be ticked off.

"That was unnecessary, Imai," he growled in enmity.

Hotaru merely snubbed him with her nose. "So were your actions on the plane ride."

My jaw dropped at my stupidity. How could I let it slip that Natsume had caused me trouble?

"Hotaru, he wasn't _that_ bad. He-"

"Was bad enough to cause you discomfort," she finished for me.

I sighed as I concluded, "Was just trying to be friendly..."

Natsume glared sharply at her. "If you have a problem with me, than you deal with me. Don't go hurting my servants."

"Hey!" Ruke shouted. "I'm your friend, Natsume! We've been over this: a friend is someone who you can rely on and trust - someone that you want to protect. A servant is someone you boss around to finish your dirty work."

Natsume looked blankly at Ruka for a moment before blinking. "Then you're a servant."

Ruka shook his head in sorrow. "How will you ever learn?"

His crimson eyes danced in amusement as he watched his friend sulk. Poor Ruka; who wanted to deal with Natsume anyways?

"Natsume," I said, gaining his attention. "Buy me a drink, please."

His face contorted into that of anger and irk as he heatedly glared at me. No words were needed as he walked up to me, narrowed his dazzling eyes, scrunched his brows and walked ashore with Ruka tagging along.

I laughed at his childish manner. Natsume may seem like a matured adult that could handle the world, but honestly, he was a child at heart.

"Mikan," Hotaru called.

I turned to look at her as she shook the water from her violet hair by using her hand. She had her eyes locked onto the water as she began rubbing a piece of hair between her fingers in anxiety.

"What is it?" I asked.

My friend looked up for a moment to check our surroundings. Once she seemingly found them okay, she replied, "We have to go to your checkup soon."

"No," I defiantly denied. "We're in the middle of having a good time right now, Hotaru. I'll do it later when our group isn't doing something."

She sighed. "Mikan, I consulted with Hinomiya before this trip and we decided on certain dates and times to send you over. It's important to keep the data updated considering the tolls that this trip will most likely take upon your condition."

I sighed as my hand traveled to my chest. I felt the usual pounding pain that I had somehow discovered how to not wear on my sleeve. Every day, I feigned that I was perfectly fine - perfectly healthy - but I wasn't. I wasn't healthy, nor was I fine.

Nodding, I got atop my float and paddled to the shore. I might as well begin to dry off now. Dc. Hinomiya hated it when I wasn't fully prepared for my checkup.

I began lightly brushing my towel over my body, cleaning off the droplets of the sea. Luna and Sumire simultaneously slid their ginormous glasses down to their noses, looked at me with distaste and proceeded to ignore me. Meanwhile, Natsume and Ruka chatted idly while licking some ice cream.

To my surprise, once I had finished drying off, Ruka handed me a blue Popsicle.

"What's this?" I asked, looking it up and down and glancing at him.

Ruka laughed and wrapped my hand around the stick. "It's a blue Popsicle," he replied.

I grunted. "I know that, Ruka. I was asking why you were giving it to me."

"Moron," Natsume scoffed.

I glared at him. "Ass-hole."

"_Okay_," Ruka interfered. "We got it for you because we thought that you'd like it."

Smiling, I thanked, "Well, I do love sweets." I licked it and savored the delicious taste. "Thanks, you guys."

Ruka nodded while Natsume looked in the opposite direction. I finished off the Popsicle with a smack of my lips and turned to find Hotaru drying herself with a towel.

"We have to go," she announced as soon as she had thrown on her cover up.

Narumi, having overheard her proclaim, trotted over to our small group of six.

"And why, may I ask, do you have to leave so soon?" he inquired.

My friend merely glared at him before declaring, "It's for a personal matter that you have no right of knowing."

I silently thanked my friend. After all, having people know would defeat the entire purpose of going on a retreat.

Narumi scratched the back of his head in discomfort. "Well, I'm just worried about you two is all." He cleared his throat and stated, "At least take your partners."

"But-" I began to argue.

"No," Narumi said, finality in his voice. "No arguments."

I backed up slightly, shocked by his stern voice. My first impression of him had been that he was a fun, caring person; but he seemed to be stricter than I had realized.

"You've got to be shittin' me," Natsume hissed in irk. "I'm not leaving."

Hotaru glared acutely at the male. "You _will_."

I shook my head and put my hands up to stop her. "It's fine, Hotaru. We don't have to go anyways-"

"Mikan."

My defense immediately trailed off as I saw the warning look in her eyes. She had always been strict about my health; being on vacation only made her more stressed out.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat. "You win."

Ruka stood and pulled his friend up with him. "We'll gladly go with you," he said.

I grabbed Hotaru's hand and quickly dismissed ourselves for a moment, saying, "I just need to talk to Hotaru about something quickly."

Once we were out of ear-shot from our group, I released her hand and turned to look at her irritated orbs. "Can, you...?" I trailed off as I knew she wouldn't like my request.

Hotaru sighed softly as she crossed her arms. "Mikan," she said with exasperation, "spit it out."

Gathering a huge breath of air, I quickly sputtered, "Can you please not come?"

She froze for a moment before she started to react. Her eyebrows furrowed, her posture became tense, her orbs hardened and her breath hitched.

"I'm coming," she declared as she turned around and began to walk back to the group.

"Hotaru!" I called. Stepping up beside her, I begged, "Please! If you come than Ruka will have to come too, than I'll have _two_ people who know rather than one."

She slowed down her pace as her calculating eyes began to see what I was fretting over.

"Besides," I continued, seeing her apprehension, "Natsume will probably not want to know anyways so I could hide it from him."

We walked over to the group in silence as I watched her battle with herself as to what to do. I could practically see her opinion: Let Mikan go with the annoying pervert or let Mikan go with a group and allow them to bother us on our vacation?

Ruka watched us for a moment before he finally asked, "So, are we going?"

I, again, looked at Hotaru.

She removed her hand from her chin and let out a pent up breath. "No, Nogi. We are not going." She handed me the beach bag she had brought.

Ruka cocked his head a little. However, Natsume smirked and fell back into his chair.

"Hyuuga, however," Hotaru said, gaining his attention, "is going."

The said man leaned further within his chair, as though he were attempting to be completely engulfed. "I'm not going."

I smiled and tried to pull him up, only to find that I couldn't.

Natsume eyed me dubiously as Hotaru helped him up in my stead. "You're weak, even for a girl," he stated.

My discomfort rose as I felt the heat that had risen to my cheeks become pink. "N-N...No, I'm not."

Hotaru whacked Natsume up-side the head. "Don't insult her, Hyuuga."

Again, I smiled, appreciating Hotaru's protection. "I'll be quick, I promise, Natsume."

He gazed at me for a moment, gauging my honesty, before saying an annoyed, "Tch."

I followed behind him as he speedily rushed to the road. Once I had caught up to him, I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled on it slightly.

"Please," I pleaded softly as I was out of breath. "Can you walk a little slower?"

Natsume glanced at me from the corner of his eye. Apparently, he found my pitiful state proof enough to slow down. I attempted to regain my breath as I relied on Natsume's arm to keep me up-straight. The pounding pain within my chest became close to unbearable as I had to take deep breaths in order to receive enough oxygen.

"Do you have asthma or something?" he asked stoically.

I looked up at him and watched him blink in innocence. "No," I replied, "I don't have asthma."

He eyed me skeptically until he finally accepted my answer. We continued to our destination in silence.

I led Natsume through the thick crowd and sighed in relief upon spotting the high-standing, 5-star hotel. We entered the enormous, grand lobby and fled to the elevator. A soft tune played within its confines as we began our journey to the 15th floor.

Once the golden doors slid open, I began analyzing the room numbers, finding number 1508 rather quickly. I gently knocked on the door and waited until the locks began to be undone.

Finally, a single clementine-orange orb peeked through the cracked door.

"Oh, Mikan!" Dc. Hinomiya called. She undid the final lock and fully opened the door, welcoming us in with a wave of her hand. Her gentle smile appeared as she cocked her head, causing her brown locks to sway in her face even more.

"Come in, Dear," she greeted softly.

I bowed slightly at my waist and trotted within the pent-house. My eyes found two cups of tea silently steaming atop a stained coffee table. I picked one up and gently tipped it back, savoring the renowned taste of her exotic tea.

Turning to the awaiting doctor, I commented, "Perfect as always," while flashing a big grin.

Dc. Hinomiya clapped once in victory before turning to Natsume. "And who, may I ask, is this handsome fellow?"

I could see the assumption clearly within her sparkling eyes. "No. He is nothing like that." I laughed at the thought; me and Natsume, as a couple? Never in my lifetime.

She crossed her arms and looked back at the mysterious, brooding lad sitting comfortably on the couch.

"Natsume!" I hissed.

He turned to me with a twitching brow.

I sighed and gingerly rubbed my intensified headache. "Introduce yourself."

His crimson eyes turned to my doctor. He nodded and briskly spoke: "Natsume Hyuuga."

I groaned. "Whatever." Turning to Hinomiya, I said, "Let's get started, okay?"

She nodded her head and began to follow me up the stairs only to stop short. "I should give him the remote to entertain himself," she mumbled. "Now," she murmured lowly in thought, "where did I put that clicker?"

For a moment, I watched her struggle as she looked left and right for the object sitting in front of her. Eventually, I walked back down the stairs, grabbed the remote from her right side and held it up to show her my find.

She laughed sheepishly and snatched it to bring it to Natsume.

"You know," I started. "Maybe if you stopped wearing your bangs in front of your right eye than you'd be able to see more things."

Dc. Hinomiya scurried past me while softly chiding, "It wouldn't help, and you know that. The eye's already blind."

"Yeah," I admitted. "But I like how pretty it is."

She sighed, turning to me as she gathered her clipboard and began doing her assessment. With a huff, I sat atop the bed and watched.

I caught a glimpse of the said eye as she leaned down to check my heart beat. The beautiful, shining orange was dimmed to a light bash. However, parts of the eye still held the same stunningly bright color as it once had when it hadn't been blind.

I reached out and tucked the hair behind her ear. She looked up at me and smiled softly as I admired her beauty. Without her hair covering half of her face, she looked like a goddess. The blind eye didn't look blind exactly, but discolored; like she had Heterochromia Iridum.

"You're heart beat is more irregular than usual," she noted. "Breathe in and hold," she demanded.

I did as told, coughing slightly at the excessive amount of air in my lungs, and watched as she frowned slightly.

"Your lung capacity seems to be diminishing as well." Hinomiya ushered me to a scale and we silently prayed as the numbers began to slow. We both sighed at the number: 96.

She shook her head. "It's dropped a total of 4 pounds over one week."

The doctor shuffled around her make-shift office consisting of a scale, bed and wardrobe covered with medical supplies.

"What's your report for the week?" she questioned as we both sat across from one another on the bed.

I pulled out the papers Hotaru had given to me beforehand and gave them to Ms. Hinomiya. Her brows furrowed at the charts and notes written by my best friend. The two had formed a sturdy bond having the thing that they wished to protect most in common: me.

"You had five of them?" she asked in disbelief.

I nodded, smiling in discomfort.

She turned to me and asked me to strip. I took off my bathing suit as she turned her back to allow me some privacy. After sliding on the panties and bra that Hotaru had also provided me, I stated, "Done."

The woman analyzed my perturbing ribs with worry. "You have to eat more, Mikan."

"I have been," I promised.

She noted down something else and asked me to rate my chest pains.

"Compared to last time?" I asked.

Doctor Hinomiya nodded.

"7."

She turned and walked over to the small machine that had been packed within a suitcase. I took the metal pieces and placed them in the areas that they were supposed to be on around my body. The woman set up a background behind me and situated the machine so that it was facing my chest.

"Breathe in," she said.

I did as told and she snapped a picture.

"Hold it."

With a quivering chin, I held my breath and waited for her to give the 'okay'. After taking another picture, she re-situated the background so that it was to my right and put the machine to my left side. I lifted up my arm and breathed in, waited for her to take the picture, held my breath, waited for her to take the picture, and finally, dropped my arm while releasing the pent up air.

"Take a break, Mikan," she said while typing things on her laptop, trying to develop the x-rays.

I threw on my bathing suit and cover up and collapsed on the bed, feeling extremely fatigued.

Eventually, she passed me a copy of all the information gained with the checkup for me to pass on to Hotaru. Together, we reviewed the details.

"The damage is getting worse, isn't it?" I asked in certainty.

She solemnly nodded her head.

Swallowing a thick ball, I asked hoarsely, "How long?"

Doctor Hinomiya had her eyes locked on the images within my care. Her wells shifted with emotion and moisture. "One and a half."

Seeing her mental state, I didn't bother to ask 'one and a half' what. Besides, I had a decent idea of how long it was.

"Here," she said, handing me my prescription.

I gingerly re-placed everything within the confines of the folder and bag and thanked my doctor. We walked down the stairs to find Natsume sipping some tea while flipping through the channels. His face read that he was beyond pissed.

"Let's go, Natsume," I called.

He sprang up and bolted out the door, sparing me a stray glare.

I turned to my doctor and hugged her. "It'll be okay, Hinomiya."

She nodded into my shoulder before giving me a final squeeze and releasing me. We gave one another a tender kiss on the cheek and I followed Natsume out the door and into the elevator.

The tense air within the sealed-off area had me wriggling in discomfort.

"Natsume?"

He merely looked at me from the corner of his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry."

The man looked at me again before relaxing slightly and humming a, "Hn."

Taking his gesture as an acceptance of my apology, I began to animatedly speak with him. I talked about how much fun this vacation would be and how many things we'd have to fit within one day to stay on schedule. He silently listened, throwing in a few, 'hn's and 'tch's.

We strolled back to the beach, not speaking, but soaking up the suns welcoming rays. I could feel Natsume glance at me every once in a while out of the corners of his eyes.

Finally deciding to ask, I hummed, "Hm?"

He turned to look at me, giving me an innocent yet curious stare.

"What's up?" I asked, meeting his searing gaze.

The male ran his fingers through his raven hair in thought. I patiently waited, watching the people we passed by.

"Who was she?" he finally asked.

I looked at him, gauging his perplexity, and turned to the horizon. "Just a friend."

"Than what did you guys need to do?" he insisted, his tone becoming more inpatient.

I hugged the man's arm and cuddled up to it. With big, saucer-like eyes, I looked up at him and pushed out my bottom lip. "Does that really matter?"

As expected, Natsume shook me off, sending me a harsh glare.

Sighing, I thought of a way to mend the rift that I had created. I pondered pensively until finally, I thought of something.

With a snap of my fingers, I asked, "Natsume, do you believe in monsters?"

The lad looked down at me, eyes still brooding. He thought about it for a moment before replying, "No."

I nodded slowly. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

This time, his response was immediate. "No."

"Well, they're real," I said softly.

Natsume looked at me with furrowed brows. "There's no such thin-"

"Monsters are real, Natsume," I declared stubbornly, meeting his gaze. "And ghosts are real too."

I looked out at all of the people, watching as some laughed while others yelled. Some even frowned while the person next to them screamed.

Turning to Natsume, I put on a serious face. "They not only exist around us, but within us as well." His eyes twitched in thought. "And sometimes," I finished, "_they win_."

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought :) If you found any errors or issues with my story, than feel free to review and tell me. I'd love it if you liked my story and wanted to rant about all of the pros though :3 But make sure to throw in some advice too ;D**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
